The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including an image bearing unit and a developing device that are integrally attachable to and integrally detachable from a main apparatus body.
Typically known image forming apparatuses include an image bearing unit and a developing device that are integrally attachable to and integrally detachable from the main apparatus body.
In one known example of such image forming apparatuses, a drum unit (image bearing unit) including a photosensitive drum (image bearing member) and a developing device including a developing roller are separately provided. The drum unit and the developing device of the image forming apparatus are coupled to each other with a coupling member. The drum unit, the developing device, and the coupling member coupled together are attachable to and detachable from the main apparatus body of the apparatus.
As described above, the image forming apparatus allows the drum unit and the developing device to be collectively attached to and collectively detached from the main apparatus body. This configuration can therefore improve the ease in attachment and detachment of the drum unit and the developing device to and from the main apparatus body.